the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Manhua
The King's Avatar manhua (全职高手漫画版) is based off the novel written by Butterfly Blue (蝴蝶藍), adapted by 常盘勇者 and illustrated by D.LAN苍岚. It has been published since September 10th, 2015 in the Da Jiao Chong (大角虫) app. The series is currently ongoing.Baidu Chapters * Chapter 0 - Cause * Chapter 1 - As we drink, the lute signals to go to war * Chapter 2 - Since ancient times, how many have returned from war? * Chapter 3 - Don’t laugh at those who lie drunk on the battlefield * Chapter 4 - Green Forest’s Sleeping Moon * Chapter 5 - You reap what you sow * Chapter 6 - Thief Shouting Thief * Chapter 7 - A Showdown in Spider Cave * Chapter 8 - Seizing First Kill by Ten Seconds Lead * Chapter 9 - I was exiled to the Qin Mountains in the autumn wind * Chapter 10 - At the Blue Bridge, you returned to Changan with the spring snow * Chapter 11 - A Challenge of Speed Between Eighteen Men * Chapter 12 - Extreme Damage Cleaver Squad * Chapter 13 - One Wave Total Annihilation * Chapter 14 - The Legendary Brother Expert * Chapter 15 - The Truth Behind A Guilds' Affairs * Chapter 16 - Endless Night in Frost Forest * Chapter 17 - Soft Mist * Chapter 18 - 11-Rounds Winning Streak * Chapter 19 - A Deep Affinity with the Battle Mage * Chapter 20 - The Deceitful Three * Chapter 21 - The Troubles of Fighting a BOSS * Chapter 22 - The Silent Three Guilds * Chapter 23 - Victory or Defeat by a Hair's Breadth * Chapter 24 - Wild Boss First Kill * Chapter 25 - Havoc Stirring in the Tenth Server * Chapter 26 - Winner of the Tug of War * Chapter 27 - Blue Brook Guild in Mount Brook City * Chapter 28 - As the Joyous Period Elapses, Spring Changes with Time * Chapter 29 - The Highest Speed for Frost in History * Chapter 30 - Advertising is Important * Chapter 31 - 301 vs Excellent Era * Chapter 32 - One Autumn Leaf VS Scene Killer * Chapter 33 - Hard Battles on the Blossom Paved Road * Chapter 34 - Catch Me If You Can, Hehehe * Chapter 35 - Don't Rush, Youngster * Chapter 36 - Even an Underdog Can Provoke a Tiger * Chapter 37 - Dragons Dungeoning in Shallow Waters * Chapter 38 - Why attack the goblins * Chapter 39 - All That for Frost Forest * Chapter 40 - I've Tried to Be a Nice Guy * Chapter 41 - The Vampire Knight Item Didn't Drop * Chapter 42 - Better an Honest Enemy Than a False Friend * Chapter 43 - Timely rain and sweet payback * Chapter 44 - A singer and a talker * Chapter 45 - All is lost and hateful tears * Chapter 46 - Just have to do it again * Chapter 47 - A legend * Chapter 48 - Magician meets Myriad Manifestations umbrella * Chapter 49 - Team Tiny Herb, assemble! * Chapter 50 - Cornering Lord Grim * Chapter 51 - Team Tiny Herb’s Main Roster * Chapter 52 - Fighting speed with speed * Chapter 53 - One VS nine * Chapter 54 - This Title Page was meant for Halloween * Chapter 55 - Teach according to the Student's Abilities * Chapter 56 - Small Bets might build Friendships, But Big Bets will break them * Chapter 57 - Unspecialised Character VS Mage * Chapter 58 - Glorius Occupation * Chapter 59 - Another Amazing Person Appears * Chapter 60 - Fly with the Wind * Chapter 61 - Ye Xiu's Escape Class * Chapter 62 - I prop up my umbrella and laugh at the sky * Chapter 63 - The Front Desk of 818 Internet Cafe References Category:Manhua